


Crack Treated Very Seriously (Be warned)

by HereWeShipEverything



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arguing, But it doesn't matter to Her, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Fighting, Fluff, Harley Is drawn to cute things, I should be sleeping, Jervis gets another new best friend, Joker would do stuff to shut Harley Up, OK so I had this crossover idea, Penguin Likes kids with manners, Riddler has a twin, S1 Edward Nygma, Shut up I love him, So what admin does is she grabs multiple people from multiple universes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and people, but I'm not, but he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereWeShipEverything/pseuds/HereWeShipEverything
Summary: What happens When Admin decides to do a crossover, grabs villains from every universe, and adds a s1 nerd Edward from Gotham?The results are better than before.





	Crack Treated Very Seriously (Be warned)

**Author's Note:**

> OK so-
> 
> Harley, Joker and Penguin are from Arkham. 
> 
> Riddler is from the Enemy Within (telltale) because I miss that grandpa
> 
> Ivy, Ed, Jervis and Scarecrow are from Gotham
> 
> OH and Waller, Gordon and Batman is also from the same one as Riddler

Harley

"Oooh, who is that cutie over there? I wanna meet em!" Yelled Harley, jumping up. She was caught after another stunt she and J tried to pull, but failed. And so did Mister J. He sighed, looking around. "Who again?"

"Him! The one with the slicked back hair, the nerdy one!" she pointed her finger towards a guy who was talking to the two detectives. J hummed, getting up. He eyed the man, before shrugging. Whatever made her happy for now "If you want to" He grinned, looking around for something to make noise with. He used the cuffs, hitting the bars to get their attention. "Hey you! Yeah you, the one who is looking nerdy." with the description, slowly everyone laid their eyes on the man. "Me?" The man asked, pointing at himself. "Yeah you, come closer!" the man took nervous steps, stopping not so close to the bars. "HI cutie!" Harley squeaked, smiling. "What's ya name?" she asked.

"E-Edward. Edward Nygma" The man- Edward replied, shyly. It was cute. "Puddin, ain't he cute? Like a dog that has recently been transformed into a human!" She suddenly reached out, capturing his cheeks, squeezing them. "Can we keep him once we busy outta here?" She let go, turning around to face her Puddin. She closed her eyes, and then opened them. The sad puppy eyes always worked, with little bit of fake tears. "Please please please I won't ever ask for another thing for a whole month-" She begged. Joker sighed "If it will shut you up, yes" When she turned around, she saw Edwar being dragged away by the detectives. "HEY, BRING EM BACK, I SAW HIM FIRST. THIEVES!" she yelled. She swore she would get him one day. But first they would have to bust out of here.

 

Penguin

  
He mumbled the whole 'trip back to GCPD', his arms crossed. He didn't just lose another battle, but the men he hired and payed, who were ' _royal_ ' ran away too. And now he was being brought back to GCPD, to be locked away. Damn Batman. Before him, everything was better. He was being half dragged, not daring to take another step. Damn him if he did. He eyed the place he was about to be stuffed too. "OH great, they are here too! I want to be in a different cell! I refuse to go in there with em!" He yelled. He looked around, growling when everyone ignored him. But he didn't let it slip that someone was, in fact paying attention. The young boy was watching him curiously, before walking towards Gordon. Whatever he said, made them notice his yelling. He huffed "Finally! I swear I will strangle that clown if you put me in there" And then he was stuffed to the cell right next to him. At least it was better than being inside with him. He raised an eyebrow, trying to read the tag of the boy.

"Ed...ward. Edward, boy, come ere! I have a few things ta say!" the boy glanced at Gordon Nervously. That meant he was scared of him. Good to know he had an effect over someone. Once the boy was close enough, he smiled, but with a hint of teasing, "Thank you. You just saved someone from being dead. Ya know, you remind me of one of my colleague. Remind me to not kill you when I bust outta here" from the other cell, they could hear Harley screaming

"HEY, YOU _POINTY NOSED SMALL FAT MAN_ , STAY AWAY FROM HIM" (Harley the last insulter.)

"Damn Joker, calm down yer girl. I'm not touching him. Jeez"

"Harley..." Joker grumbled warningly, glaring at her. She quickly shut up, but didn't look away from Penguin.

 

Scarecrow (because fuck yeah why not)

  
It was perfect. His plan was _perfect_. It was supposed to go perfectly. Everything was calculated, traps were set up, hostages were tagen, guns were set up everywhere. And still, Bat-fucking-man passed through all and reached him. He didn't only beat him, but he also took away his toxin. All of it. And burned it. And soon he was going to be locked up, with the rest of the others.

Dear God, give the GCPD the patience they need, especially with the joker. The man never shot up, always laughing. On the way, a pair of eyes caught his eyes. He knew those eyes. From his colleagues, and from himself. Curious eyes. Whoever it was, they were scared. But they were also curious. He didn't say anything, just kept an eye on the man whenever he could, ignoring Harley yelling at Penguin. The sight was hilarious.

  
Jervis (bab)

  
Jervis grumbled, looking around. It was up to him, to get Batman. Riddler was already captured, while trying to get Jervis as much time as possible. Bless him. But no matter how hard they tried, how many traps they built, Batman always got through. And now they were being dragged across the halls, just talking regularly, even when they were being thrown into the same cell as Scarecrow was in. Jervis looked around, before his eyes landed on A man who looked exactly like the Riddler, but without white hair. "Didn't know you had a child or a twin, Riddler" everyone in each cells looked at the riddler, and then to the boy. "OH ya mean Edward? Now that ya mentioned it, they do look same! Hey Gordon, you sure these two are not twins?" Harley yelled, pointing at Riddler with one hand, and with other, pointing at Edward.

They all heard Gordon Mumbling "Oh God, Edward you poor soul" as if he knew what was gonna happen again. He knew one of them was gonna ask Edward to come closer, and then Harley would start yelling, then Penguin. He thought maybe Jervis would be the one. But it ws the Riddler. "Boy, come forward. Impressive, you do look a lot like me... And we have the same name. Hugo did not create you, did he now?" Edward was just a few steps away from the whole cell now, his face gone white. No one got every Rogue's attention like this before, and suddenly getting everyone's must have been scary.

Jervis smiled." Ever thought of adopting someone? "He teased.

Scarecrow hummed " He is scared. I can feel it through this cage, and far away from him. "

Penguin chuckled."Maybe I won't kill him"

Harley growled "He's mine, I saw him first."

Joker sighed "How did I end up in this situation, again?"

 

  
Ivy (plant lady ily)

She sat on the small bench, watching the whole Rogue fight and yell. It was fun to watch them all yell and argue over one person. He didn't matter to her, what she was worried about was the plant Batman ripped away from her arm, and gave it to the GCPD. They were leaving it to die! She saw the man back away, and walk away with quick steps. She sighed, leaning back. She could feel it, slowly dying. The building was dry, there wasn't a slightest water supply where the plant could get water from, and she felt really bad.

Just when she thought there was no hope, she felt it. Someone was watering the plant. Slowly, and carefully. She glanced around, trying to spot her plant. She saw it, with a body kneeling. Whoever it was, was nervous, looking around nonstop to see if anyone was watching. She didn't see who it was until he stepped up.

It was that man. Edward, it was, she remembered.

Now she cared.

 

Edward finished watering the plant, sighing. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but he always had a weak spot for Plants. He couldn't just let it die. He knew If someone saw him, they would even kick him from his job for helping a criminal, but what else was he supposed to do? Leave it to dry, and die? He couldn't bear that. He once heard that Ivy could feel every plant, she just had to be around. So if she was feeling the plant die, that really must been hurting him. Emotionally, if not physically. He smiled, as the plant slowly regained it's color. He saw it reaching out for him, and looked around again before patting it "No problem" and then walked away as fast as he could.

  
She smiled, relaxing for once. Her plant would live another day, thanks to that man.

 

 

The breakout (woohoo)

  
Gordon cursed as loudly as he can, no one would hear him anyways. Sirens were really loud in GCPD, unlike other sirens this was the one which told you to either run, call batman or die. It was the rogues. Somehow, they all manages to find a way to escape their cells, Ivy attacking with her plant -he swore he left that to die, who the hell watered it-, Jervis used his old trick to hypnotize people and make them fall asleep, while Penguin, Joker, and Scarecrow just bashed people's heads, knocking them out. And that left Riddler. Smart ass, he was hacking GCPD computers, making sure they won't work again, for a long time. He also disabled the alarms, giving them time before batman showed up.

"Move, people! We need to go before he comes!" Yelled Penguin. Harley looked around, frowning "Puddin, have you seen Edward? I want to take him too!" Joker groaned, looking around furiously "BOY, come out wherever you are!" He yelled. Ivy sighed, using her plants to locate Edward. "He is in the lab. Go and be quick. Batman is on his way" Harley grinned and pecked her cheek, before running off "Thanks!" she also dragged the Riddler with him. Riddler was yelling "Harley dear Let me go this instant! Where are you even taking me!?"

"I need you to convince your clone to come with us. Don't tell me you haven't seen it too, he has that look!"

"First of all, he is not my clone, and two if you will stop pulling my suit and ruin it, then fine I will" Murmured Riddler. Edward, was in fact, hiding, in a corner where the two found him. "HI!" Yelled Harley, looking down. "You won an exclusive ride with the Rogues and Have a chance to stay alive by making us happier. Wanna come?"

"Don't say no, please say yes. I can't afford to rob another ice cream store for her" Edward didn't speak, but stood up.

And before Batman could come, they were gone.

"Oh dear" Muttered Edward.

  
After the whole Thing, Jim looked around at the mess the Rogues have caused, sighing. They got away, again. Before he knew it, Batman was approaching him. "you're late, we lost them." He ran his hand through his hand. This was the last thing they wanted to happen. All of them, escaping. "And they took him! I can't believe Harley actually took him! Why would they want an innocent, puppy looking forensic guy?" He asked to Batman.

"What was his name?"

"Edward. Edward Nygma."

"I will find him Jim, and bring him back, unharmed"

"You better Hold that Promise Batman, he is very important to us. Waller will have my head if she hears we lost him. She is gonna come down on our head like a thunderbolt..."

" _Thunderbolt_? **_Bitch I'm the whole goddamn hurricane!_** " Yells a voice from behind the both. (you know I had to add this in) 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should write another chapter. Should I? If you like it, make sure to leave kudos, and comment!


End file.
